


Ash's Surpising Guest

by bud16



Category: Ben 10 Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom, Bathtub, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Fanart, Floor Sex, Goodbyes, Home Alone, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Laundry, Living room sex, M/M, MooMoo Milk, Omnitrix, Oral Sex, Pallet Town, Refrigerator, Removing the Omnitrix, Sleeping Together, Stripping, Underage Sex, Washer & Dryer, Watching Pokemon Battles, Watching TV, blowjob, ear licking, goodbye letter, kitchen, laundry room, living room, sleeping, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Ben Tennyson was goofing around with his Omnitrix when it suddenly teleported him to a different world as he soon meets a young boy name Ash Ketchum & things get very interesting.





	Ash's Surpising Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simmerfun1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simmerfun1/gifts).



Ash’s Surprising Guest @Simmerfun1

Ben Tennyson was messing around with the Omnitrix when it started to glow as it teleported him to a different world as he was falling high from the sky. Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum is home alone in his home of Pallet Town as he’s on the couch watching Pokémon Battles on TV when he heard a super loud crash outside in front of his house as he quickly jump up & rushes towards the door. Once he opens it, he was shock to see a young boy in front of his house.

Ash: Hey kid! Are you alright?

Ben: I think so. Where am I?

Ash: You’re in Pallet Town.

Ben: Pallet Town?

Ash: Please come in & let me get you something to do.

Ben listens to Ash as Ash help Ben into his house. Ash gently place Ben down onto the couch as Ash rush into the kitchen as he open the refrigerator as he found some bottles of MooMoo Milk as he grab one & shut the door. Ash slowly walks back into the living room as he handed Ben the bottle of MooMoo Milk.

Ben: Thank you.

Ash: You’re welcome. Now drink.

Ben nods his head as he uncaps the bottle of MooMoo Milk as he chug it down. Ben let out a sigh of relief as drank all of the MooMoo Milk.

Ben: Thank you very much for the drink.

Ash: Don’t mention it. By the way, I didn’t catch your name.

Ben: My name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, but everyone calls me Ben.

Ash: Nice to meet you, Ben. My name is Ash Ketchum & my dream is to become the world’s greatest Pokémon Master.

Ben: What’s a Pokémon?

Ash: You truly don’t know what a Pokémon is?

Ben slowly shakes his head no as Ash was in shock.

Ash: Look on at the TV.

Ben did just that as he watches 2 strange creatures fighting against each other.

Ben: Are those creatures on TV Pokémon?

Ash: That’s right. Something tells me that you’re not from around here.

Ben: That’s right. I think I was teleported to a different world.

Ash: What do you mean?

Ben: You see this?

Ben shows Ash his Omnitrix.

Ash: Yes.

Ben: This is called an Omnitrix. It allows me to change into aliens.

Ash: That’s so cool.

Ben: But I don’t think the Omnitrix would work in this world.

Ash: Have you ever tried taken the watch off, Ben?

Ben: I have in the past, but it’s attached to me.

Ash: Why don’t you try removing the Omnitrix in this world!

Ben: Okay.

Ben grabs hold of the Omnitrix as he gently push on it as he was shock to see that the Omnitrix has easily slid right off his wrist.

Ben: UNBELIEVABLE!!!! It actually worked!

Ash: Congratulations, Ben.

Ash would now notice how dirty Ben’s pants are.

Ash: Hey Ben.

Ben: Yeah Ash.

Ash: Have you notice that your pants are extremely dirty.

Ben looked down at his pants as he was shock to see how dirty they were.

Ben: Oh! I haven’t even notice.

Ash: It’s okay. Why don’t you hand me your pants & I’ll wash them for you.

Ben: Okay.

Ben remove his belt as he unbutton his pants then unzip his zipper as he slid his pants all the way down to ankles as he step out of them. Ash was shock to see that Ben’s underwear matches his shirt.

Ash: Do you feel a bit uncomfortable, Ben?

Ben: A little.

Ash smiled at Ben as he remove his belt as he also unbutton his pants then unzip his zipper as he let his pants slide on down to his knees as Ben was shock to see Ash’s choice in underwear as Ash step out of his pants as well.

Ash: Feel better knowing that I’m not wearing any pants just like you.

Ben: I do feel a lot better. Thank you, Ash.

Ash: You’re welcome. I’ll put our pants in the washer & dryer.

Ash grab his & Ben’s pant as he head to the laundry room as he put his & Ben’s pants in the washer as he follows his mom’s instructions on how to wash pants. Once he completed his mom’s instructions, he headed back towards Ben as he sat down right next to him.

Ash: I’m glad that you crash in front of my house, Ben.

Ben: Oh! And why is that, Ash?

Ash: Because I find you very cute & attractive.

Ben felt his face turning bright red as he couldn’t believe what he’s hearing.

Ben: You do?

Ash: Absolutely. I love that your underwear matches your shirt. What do you think of my Pokéball underwear, Ben?

Ben: I think it suits you very well, Ash.

Ash: Think so.

Ben: Absolutely.

Ash: Thank you. I really like you, Ben.

Ben: I feel the same way, Ash.

Ash turn his head as he starts licking Ben’s ear as Ben gasp. Ben was shock to feel his ear being licked as he felt some drool dripping from his mouth. While this is happening, Ash & Ben felt their penises getting bigger as it stretches their underwear. Ash would stop licking Ben’s ear as he didn’t hear the washer washing the pants anymore as he got up from the couch & head to the laundry room as he pull the pants out of the washer & quickly put them into the dryer. Ash followed his mother’s instructions again as he didn’t want to make a mistake. Once the pants are now drying, Ash quickly head back to the couch & sat back down next to Ben.

Ash: Sorry what I did earlier, Ben.

Ben: It’s okay. I kinda liked it. It turned me on.

Ash: Me too.

Ben: Since you like licking my ear, I was wonder if you want to lick my tongue inside my mouth, Ash.

Ash: You really want me to do that?

Ben: To be honest, I’m a little nervous, but yes. I want you to do it. I want your body on top of me because I want you to make out with me, Ash Ketchum.

Ash gasps as he couldn’t believe what he’s hearing from Ben. Ash & Ben quickly readjust themselves as Ben is now laying flat on his back on Ash’s couch as Ash is completely on top of Ben as they both felt their penises & underwear rubbing against each other. Ash & Ben felt their faces turning red as Ash slowly press his lips against Ben’s as they both slowly open their mouths as Ash slips his tongue inside of Ben’s mouth. Ben gasp as he was shock to feel Ash’s tongue inside his mouth as Ash’s tongue instantly starts playing around with Ben’s tongue. Ben instantly starts moaning from the pleasure of feeling Ash’s tongue as he quickly wrap himself around Ben’s body. Ash would swirl his tongue all over Ben’s tongue as they both felt their penises growing inside their underwear. Ash kept on playing with Ben’s tongue when he heard the buzzer from the dryer as he slowly pull his tongue back inside his mouth as he then pull his lips away as he slowly got off of Ben’s body as he then hop off the couch as he quickly head towards the laundry room. Ash opens the dryer door as his & Ben’s pants were dry & clean. Ash close the dryer door as he exits the laundry room & reenter the living room as he handed Ben over his pants.

Ben: Thank you.

Ash: You’re welcome. I was wondering if you want to finish what we started in my bedroom.

Ben: Absolutely.

Ash: What are we doing down here. Let’s head up there & have some fun.

Ash & Ben took their pants with them as they both head upstairs towards Ash’s bedroom. Once they both enter Ash’s room, Ben was surprise to see how much Ash is into Pokémon. Once they both are inside, Ash quickly shut the door behind him as he quickly lock his bedroom door just in case his mom & Mr. Mime return as he then walk back towards Ben.

Ben: What now?

Ash: Now we strip down naked & have some fun with each other.

Ben: Okay.

Ash & Ben quickly remove the rest of their clothes as they toss them onto Ash’s floor as they both soon stood in front of each other in the nude as both of their faces turn red. Ash quickly drops down to his knees as he was now face to face with Ben’s penis. Ash smile as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Ben’s penis. Ben gasped as he felt Ash’s warm soft lips touching his penis. Ash slowly sucks the rest of Ben’s penis into his mouth as he then firmly wraps his lips as he slowly bobbles his head back & forth while sucking away at Ben’s penis. Ben starts moaning as he felt his penis being suck by Ash’s warm hot mouth as he’s breathing heavily. Ash is bobbing his head even faster as he sucks more of Ben’s penis into his mouth. Ben gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Ash’s mouth. Ash tasted Ben’s pre-cum as he stops bobbing his head as he now starts sucking on Ben’s penis as hard as he possibly could as he causes Ben to moan even louder. Ben felt his body shaking as he couldn’t handle anymore of Ash’s warm hot mouth as he screams on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash’s mouth. Ash felt the flow of Ben’s boy milk entering his mouth as he easily swallow it. Once Ben was done, Ash slowly removes his lips off of Ben’s penis as Ben quickly drops down to his knees as he took deep breaths.

Ash: Sorry about that, Ben.

Ben: It’s okay. I’m glad that you like my penis. Are you ready to be pounded?

Ash: I sure am. Let me get into position.

Ash quickly changes positions as he now on his hands & knees as he now showing off his anus in front of Ben. Ben felt his face getting redder as he couldn’t believe that he’s looking at Ash’s anus as he got back up onto his knees as he quickly places the tip of his penis onto Ash’s anus. Ash gasps as he felt the tip of Ben’s penis touching his anus. Ben then slowly places his hands onto Ash’s hips as he took a deep breath then thrust himself into Ash as he felt his penis ripping right on through Ash’s anus as it now inside of Ash. Ash let out a very loud gasp as he couldn’t believe that Ben’s penis is already inside of him. Ben took another deep breath as he slowly starts thrusting into Ash. Ash starts moaning as he felt Ben’s penis sliding in his body as he loves it. Ben slowly picks up the pace as he went a bit faster as his penis would go a bit deeper into Ash. Ash moans even louder as he felt Ben’s penis going deeper into his body. As Ben continues to pound Ash he suddenly gasps as his penis quickly release its pre-cum inside of Ash. Ash gasps as he felt Ben’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly sealed its entrance with Ben’s penis still inside. Ben whimper as he felt Ash’s anus squeezing on his penis as he kept on pounding his new best friend. Ben was thrusting as fast as he could until he moans on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ash. Ash whimper as he felt the flow of Ben’s boy milk entering his body as it causes Ash to scream on the top of his lungs as violently squirt his white hot gooey cum all over the bedroom floor. Once they both were done, Ben slowly pulls his penis out of Ash’s anus as Ash gasp. Ash quickly whimpers as he felt the flow of Ben’s boy milk slowly oozing its way out of Ash’s anus as it drips down onto Ash’s bedroom floor. Once they both rested, they both slowly stood back up onto their feet.

Ben: Sorry about that, Ash.

Ash: It’s okay. I enjoyed you squirting your boy milk inside of me.

Ben: I’m glad that you liked it. What’s next?

Ash: Now you give me an unforgettable blowjob.

Ben: Okay.

Ash & Ben quickly got into positions as Ash is now laying flat on his back on his bedroom floor as Ben is inches away from Ash’s penis. Ben couldn’t believe that he’s about to suck another boy’s penis from a different world as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Ash’s penis. Ash gasp as he felt Ben’s warm soft lips touching his penis as Ben slowly devours the rest of Ash’s penis as he instantly start bobbing his head up & down while deeply sucking on it. Ash starts moaning as he’s enjoying the warm hot soft lips of Ben’s sucking away at his penis. Ben couldn’t believe how warm & soft Ash’s penis is as he sucks more & more of it. Ash continues to moan as he then quickly gasp as he releases his pre-cum inside of Ben’s mouth. Ben tasted Ash’s pre-cum as he wanted more of Ash’s penis as he bobbles his head even faster. Ash continues to moan louder & louder until he suddenly screams on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben’s mouth. Ben felt the flow of Ash’s boy milk entering his mouth as he quickly swallow it. Once Ash was done, Ben slowly removes his lips off of Ash’s penis.

Ash: Thank you for that wonderful blowjob, Ben.

Ben: You’re welcome. I got to say that your penis was super soft & I couldn’t stop sucking on it.

Ash: If you liked it in your mouth then you wouldn’t mind if I pound you with it.

Ben: Please go right ahead.

Ash: Awesome, but this time let’s do on my bed.

Ash & Ben slowly got back up onto their feet as Ash climbed up to his bed as Ben would quickly follow him. Once they both were on Ash’s bed, Ash & Ben quickly got into position as Ben is laying flat on Ash’s bed as his head is resting on Ash’s pillow. Ash then slowly lies on top of Ben’s body as he quickly positions his penis right at Ben’s anus. Ben gasps as he felt the tip of Ash’s penis touching his anus. Ash then slowly presses his lips against Ben’s as he gently thrusts himself forward. Ben whimpers into Ash’s mouth as he felt his anus being ripped apart by Ash’s penis then let out a gasp inside Ash’s mouth as felt Ash’s penis sliding right through his anus as it now inside his body. Ash continues to gently thrust himself into Ben as he felt his penis going deep inside of Ben. Ben starts whimpering into Ash’s mouth as he slowly wrap himself around Ash’s body as he still felt Ash’s body moving as he also felt Ash’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body. Ash gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Ben. Ben whimper into Ash’s mouth as he felt Ash’s pre-cum entering his body as it quickly tenses up as his anus closes its entrance as it squeezes Ash’s penis to death. Ash whimpers into Ben’s mouth as he felt Ben’s anus squeezing on his penis as he still continues to pound him. Ash is thrusting faster & faster as he started to sweat then deeply moan on the top of his lungs inside of Ben’s mouth as he release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben. Ben wrap himself even tighter around Ash’s body as he felt the flow of Ash’s boy milk entering his body as the excitement causes him to gush out his white hot gooey cum in between his & Ash’s body. Both boys continue to moan inside of each other’s mouths, but once they both were done they slowly remove their lips away from each other as Ash slowly rest his head onto Ben’s shoulder as they both faint. While they remain out cold, Ash’s penis slowly shrinks as it slip out of Ben’s anus then the flow of Ash’s boy milk slowly oozes its way out of Ben’s anus as it leak onto Ash’s bed. After 2 hours went by, Ash slowly wake up as he let out a big yawn as he then notice that Ben wasn’t around as he found a note right next to him. The note said: “Dear Ash, thank you for the wonderful experience. My cousin Gwen found me & was shock to see that I was sleeping naked with a boy from a different world. Once I woke up I was shock & knew that I had a lot of explaining to do. I wish that I could stay, but I know that my family is missing me. I’m sorry that I have to say goodbye to you like this, but I know that I’ll see you again from your new best friend Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.”

Ash was disappointed that Ben was gone, but knew that he was right as Ash slowly got out of bed & head to the bathroom wash up. Ash would soak in the tub as he’ll never ever forget his experience with Ben Tennyson.


End file.
